


Meeting of Selves: Quantum Classic

by Minikomaki



Series: Across time exist versions of Me [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Five is not impressed by himself, Griddy's, I do not know complex science, LET THEM FINISH A CUP OF COFFEE!, Time Shenanigans, i got feels, they didn't get to drink, they do more talking of complex science post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “Did you want to go to Griddy's?”“For a decent cup of coffee?”“And perhaps to finish it.”“Why do they never let us finish a cup of coffee there.”“Temporal corrections I think.”





	Meeting of Selves: Quantum Classic

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write as I don't think Five is actually confused with live often. Five from the comic is even less impressed. I think Deigo is the only one left because Ben technically met himself with Klaus. There isn't enough for me to know about him either. Catch you with that.

Five stood and stared at himself. Yes that was exactly what he was looking at himself. Eating ice cream with a puppy. In the middle of an empty room, if it could be called that, in a large leather chair dwarfing the boy. “I am confused, and in need of a drink to process this.” That in itself was a feet while five watched his counterpart shrug. “No drinks here I looked. As we are the source of the current anomaly we should resolve it.” Fingers scratched behind the puppy’s ears. “Does that mean I succeeded?” Five raised his hand to search for chalk to plot properly before let it drop while his other self adjusted himself and the puppy. “We need a way to refer to each other.” This brought a pause in both the ice cream and petting. “How about this, call me Ishmael.” A brow quirked at this. “Really?” A shrug was offered along with another lap at the ice cream. “We are a sucker for the classics.” Five couldn’t argue this. A sigh as he settled into a leather chair that had just appeared to suit his own need to sit so he could more comfortably watch his counterpart now dubbed Ishmael. Yeah still weird, however this was a rare opportunity to converse with a person who understood the stream of numbers, probabilities, and quantum maps.

“So, This is a temporal anomaly caused by the fact I jumped with my...our siblings through time.” A nod as the fingers smoothed the puppies ears ice cream finished. “Correct, though I am not entirely sure why I am here, perhaps this anomaly is causing all of us to meet our other selves.” A pause as eyes met a shudder run down both.   
“Let’s not think about that.”   
“Are yours as bad as mine?”  
“Possibly worse?”   
This brought a moments pause as they simply watched each other. “In order, Space boy spent years on the moon almost died Dad turned him into a martian ape, Kraken vigilante, Rumor not sure, Séance drugged and there, me, lapdog of the Temps Aeternalis, genetically modified to have a one hundred percent success rate, Horror is dead, and Vanya, the white violin, insane and took a bullet to the head cause I put it there.” Five hadn’t expected that before nodding as he settled back into a couch that hadn’t been there before. “Luther has daddy issues and turned into a partial gorilla he is embarrassed by this, Diego is the same, Allison is a movie star, Klaus is a junkie, Me worked for the commission might have taken it down might have set it back not sure, Ben is still dead, and Vanya she was on suppressants Allison might have killed her hearing.”

The silence was broken by a bark as Ishmael petted the puppy. “It’s okay Mr. Pennycrumb.” A soft smile as he relaxed further into the seat. “Seems there are divergences.” Ishmael spoke before he shifted to stand. “How old are you? Physically not Mentally.” This five settled missing Dolores. “Thirteen yourself?” He asked earning a soft nod. “Ten, seems I decided to jump sooner.” A nod there. “Do you have a Dolores?” a shake of his head. “No Mr. Pennycrumb here is the first need for companionship I had needed” a fond smile. “I am getting sentimental in my old age.” Five wasn't sure what he would have done without Dolores but thinking back on it it was a tad unhealthy. 

“So assuming that we are meeting, how long will this last and are we to be stuck here until it resolves?” A contemplative expression. “Doubtful, there is no telling how long it could last, in my timeline they just stopped me from stopping myself in stopping the killing of JFK, I failed, well past me failed JFK still died Rumor had a hand in it.” Five was almost confused. “Vanya started the apocalypse, sent a chunk of moon into the earth. I dragged them into the past or attempted.” A nod of Ishmael’s head. “Séance didn’t stop it?” A hand raised. “What?” A sigh as finger scratched at Mr. Pennycrumb. “Klaus? No he only sees the dead.” An almost confused expression as Ishmael nodded slowly. “Séance seems to be more adept then, telekinesis, talking with the dead, projection through the airwaves, has a problem with shoes though.”

“Perhaps he just needs to be clean longer?” To this Ishmael shrugged. “Mine isn’t clean, hasn’t been since like he was thirteen, he just removed his shoes early in life, I think they need to be grounded.” A connection even when ravaged. “The umbrella academy back in time and the other marching forward.” This brought a smile.   
“So it would seem.”  
“Did you want to go to Griddy's?”  
“For a decent cup of coffee?”  
“And perhaps to finish it.”  
“Why do they never let us finish a cup of coffee there.”  
“Temporal corrections I think.”  
A shrug there.   
“Lets go, we can get Mr. Pennycrumb some water.”  
The raised from their seats heading from the room that hadn’t existed to the street that also hadn’t been there, eventually sitting at a counter cups of coffee before them puppy on the ground napping by a bowl of water.


End file.
